babyboobustersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cancelled Or Unused Baby Boo Buster Games
The Introduction The Baby Boo Busters had made 2 games (That are finished) known for the hangout and the live stream. But... what about he future projects? Most people know about The Baby Boo Buster Obby, but there has been some other games cancelled, scrapped, or unused games. So, without further a-do let's get on with the games! The Baby Boo Buster Extravaganza Now, most of you might have heard of this one. The Baby Boo Buster Extravaganza was a mini-game type of game about baby boo busting, baby boos, and much more. It was supposed to be a celebration for 400 members (Which was changed to the live stream). The reason this game did not reach the sunlight is because of the time and scripting. At that time I was dealing with issues in life, so it was hard to keep up with the due date. Plus, I was not a scripter. There was a idea about making you choose the mini-game, bu it was already too late. The only screenshot we have is a picture of the lobby. I am not sure if I will post more pictures about this game, but I am planning to release it and complete it (I don't think I am sure about that). The Baby Boo Buster School Now this one was not made by me, it was actually made by a boo buster named Mimi11122. I don't know much about this one, since the only thing we have is 3 previews. (If you would like to edit this part Mimi you are free to do so) The Baby Boo Buster Hangout "Wait... isn't this game playable and NOT cancelled?" You might be thinking. Well, I am talking about the FIRST Baby Boo Buster Hangout. Instead of a outdoor hangout, it would be a indoor hangout with a bunch of baby boo stories. There was also a sign that said "You can summit stories in the group wall", which meant that you can create your own boo stories while I build them. Sadly, there is no pictures or anything, since this did not even get passed the creating stage and was scrapped immediately. The Baby Boo Buster Stories After the idea of the first hangout was scraped, later I was thinking about making its own game. This was the same concept as the first hangout, and nothing really changed. Again, this game was scrapped at the beginning. For some reason, I feel like I should make the game so... remake? Who knows. The Baby Boo Buster Adoption Center Golly! What was I thinking about making this? Oh well, it's a scraped game about adopting a child. Same concept with many adoption games. It also kinda acted like a hangout, and was pretty much a complete rip-off of the old adopt and raise (With a sprinkle of Life In Paradise). I don't really know how to explain this, since it is confusing, embarrassing, and just... weird! The game also had a big sign that said the rules. The main rules where no online dating, and no baby boos (Of course). This was immediately scrapped after 50 seconds for how stupid and dumb the idea was. Probably the fastest scrapped idea in the whole BBB game franchise. And no, I am not remaking this game ever again... Prologue Many games on BBB take many time of work and care, so we should all be happy about it. If it's horrible, ugly, or plain bad, we should still respect games. Most of the BBB games are lucky to get in production, so we should be happy with what we have! But anyways, as always... Have A Nice Century! (Worst Prologue Ever :P) Bonus! The first Baby Boo Buster Extravaganza was planned to be a RPG adventure kind of game. This was actually in development, until it got scrapped. This idea will be picked up again by me to maybe make a separate game known for The Baby Boo Buster Adventure/RPG. Sadly, I don't have any photos or videos about the early game, but most of the models will be brought back for this new game! Category:Games